Secret Bloodline
by Wingd knight
Summary: Since when has superheroes and kids ever gone together without drama and secrets? This time it hits Raquel Ervin, better known as Rocket, and her son Amistad. First story of its kind!


**Okay this is based off one of the prompts from my profile. Its set up as a oneshot because I only wrote it because I wasn't in the mood to write for any of my other stories and needed to post something. I may expand this story with chapters where things go a bit differently or a continuation of this timeline but I do not know for sure. If you like the premise of this story remember I did set it up as a prompt so if you want to by all means create your own version of it. Just let me know in a comment or a PM when you post it so I can check it out and tell everyone who reads my stuff about it.**

 **Anyway you all know the drill, read, REVIEW, maybe Favorite, and be sure to check out my other stuff.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Team saved the Justice League from mind control aboard the Watchtower and the mountain base the teenage supergroup called their ow was not exactly quite. The eight young crime fighters were gathered in the den talking about surprisingly enough their futures. None of them really knew how they got on the topic, but given that less than a week ago they had all gotten into life or death fights with their mentors they didn't really question it.

Then Zatanna got an idea. A crazy idea that any sane person or group of people would have shot down the instant they thought or heard it. Too bad none of them were exactly the perfect picture of mental health. For Zatanna had the idea of casting a spell to actually see their future selves, alivating all their concerns then and there. Robin was the only one to say anything against it, but all he said was they shouldn't go to far ahead just in case. They didn't want to find out who their future spouses were or if they died now did they? That would screw up the entire courses of their future!

Then Zatanna cast the spell.

"Sevles erutuf rou ecaf su tel!"

Looking back that really could have been worded better.

They appeared in flashes of light. Seven forms of various heights fell to the floor, only the eighth managing to stay on their feet. When the lights finally faded and the Team got their abilities to see back their eyes widened in shock at the sight before them.

An older Wally was helping an older Artemis back to her feet, both dressed casually in sweats and t-shirts. A Superboy that looked no different than their own save for a leather jacket dusted himself off, not even looking at a short haired version of M'gann as she floated to her feet. The other Aqualad was slightly more muscular than their own, and his eyes seemed a bit more sunken in from lack and sleep coupled with new stress lines, but he didn't look too different from the one they knew. The man who was able to stay on his feet they guessed had to be Robin from the future, wearing a tight fitting black and blue suit with light armor on his chest and limbs along with a large blue bird logo standing proud on his chest. The new Zatanna was taller and more maturely formed along with being dressed like a Vegas magician complete with an extremely tight white top that showed plenty of cleavage, thong like shorts, fishnets, high heels, a modified suit jacket, white gloves, a white choker like bowtie and even a small top hat. The biggest shock however came from the olde Rocket, and the crying baby held protectively in her arms that she was trying desperately to comfort.

"This… is not what I expected." The younger Wally said both shocked and nervous.

"Anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?" The older Robin growled at the younger versions of his friends. Obviously he didn't appreciate being ripped from whatever he had been doing in his own present to a day several years in his past unexpectedly

The younger Conner was the only one able to find his voice to answer, "We wanted to know our futures to see if we had to be worried." He explained, "I thought it would be like watching TV though, not dragging our future selves back here for a chat."

The younger Zatanna winced at the unspoken barb directed at her, "Sorry. Guess I should have gone over the wording of my spell more." She apologized.

The elder Zatanna smiled at her younger counterpart, "It's fine, I can't tell you how many times stuff like that has happened to me." She assured her.

At that point the infant in future Rocket's arms finally began to calm down, its screams quitting before slowly stopping all together. The older Robin looked over at the woman holding the child, "Is Amistad okay?" He asked concerned.

The woman gave the acrobat a small smile "Yeah, he's fine. Just a little shaken up." She told him.

"Speaking of the baby" the younger Rocket broke in, "Can someone explain that real quick?"

The elder version shrugged her shoulders, "He's my son." She told her younger self, "he's almost six months old at this point."

The younger M'gann actually squeed, "Oh congratulations Raquel!" She told the young mother.

Older Wally smiled a little at the younger Martian's antics, "Man it's been a while since I've seen M'Gann act like that!" He laughed, getting a weak elbow to the gut from his Artemis for the comment.

Before any of the younger members of the team could ask what the redhead meant by that they were interrupted by the computerized voice of the mountain's AI.

"Recognized: Batman A-01, Black Canary A-13, Green Arrow A-08, Icon A-20, Superman A-01, Flash A-04, Aquaman A-06, Doctor Fate A-20, Martian Manhunter A-07." The voice rang out, causing the younger version of the team to pale. If all their mentors were here at the same time… they knew that they did something they weren't supposed to do.

"We are _so_ dead." Wally whispered.

The elder heros entered the Cave's den with frowns on their faces clearly unhappy with having to have to be there. "Someone explain why the Watchtower computers suddenly informed us that the number of occupants inside the Cave more than doubled without any of our authorizations." Batman demanded, obviously unhappy with the apparent break in security.

"They were worried about their futures so they called us." The older Robin told Batman. "We'll be out of here soon so don't worry too much." He said blandly, waving his former mentor's concerns off.

"I feel the need to ask about the child in Raquel's arms." Icon spoke up before the Dark Knight could start to interrogate the heroes from the future.

The woman in question rolled her eyes, "like I just told these guys, his name is Amistad. He's my son."

Icon's eyes narrowed, "You have an engagement ring, but no wedding band." He noticed.

"Here we go again." She sighed, "Look future you already gave me they whole lecture back when I told him I was pregnant, I don't need to hear again." She told him.

The older man scowled but relented at the older version of his protege's words. It wasn't like he could do anything about it in her case anyways, though he and the present Raquel would be having a conversation about sexual activity.

"How long are you going to be here?" Black Canary asked. Walking over to Raquel to get a better look at her child. Who knew what being thrown through time would do to an infant after all? She had to make sure he was alright.

"Given the nature of time based magic using multiple spells of its type too close together could cause damage to us, the time stream, or both." Future Zatanna explained, "So we should wait about twenty four hours before casting the spell that will take us home. Maybe twenty eight."

The blonde martial artist nodded and was about to say something when she caught sight of Amistad's face. She froze. Humans had evolved so that infants- be they male or female- showed physical characteristics of their father to bring out their protective sides and to help accept them as their own. Looking at Amistad she could see faint traces of his father. The shape of his eyes, his lips, and his ears told her whose blood was in his veins. Most wouldn't be able to see it, the gears from his mother's side did well to cover it up, but after three different women claiming to be the mothers of her boyfriend's illegitimate child she had trained herself to spot these things.

Raquel- the older one, the mother of this child- must have seen the revelation in Dinah's eyes because she quickly grasped the blonde's arm, silently pleading with her to be quite.

The older woman swallowed hard.

"R-right" She said, turning to the elder Zatanna. "Whatever it takes to get all of you back safely. In the meantime I'm going to have to steal Raquel here away for a little while, I want to hear _all about_ her upcoming wedding." Dinah smiled, expertly hiding her shock from those around her. Other than Batman and the one she assumed was an older Robin raising questioning eyebrows it seemed it worked.

The older Zatanna smiled, "I'd join you but younger me and I need to talk about proper wording when it comes to casting spells." The magician excused herself from entering the conversation.

"I heard enough about it last night helping to plan it. I'm out." Artemis the elder said.

"Same." The older M'Gann said surprising several of the people from the present. It wasn't like their M'Gann to refuse talking about something like a wedding.

"You don't mind if I join you right?" The younger Raquel asked, "it's my wedding after all."

"Actually I think the two of us need to talk Raquel." Icon told her, "you will have to wait until your actual engagement to come up with your own plans."

Raquel groaned. She knew this would happen after Icon saw her future self with a baby. "Fine." She aquenced before turning to her female teammates "But if I don't get to hear about it neither do any of you! No way do you get to hear about _my_ wedding before I do!"

When Dinah was finally able to get the young mother away from the group she ushered her into what had been dubbed the 'Therapy Room' by Wally after the virtual reality simulation incident. With a barely restrained push the blonde heroine sat the younger woman on one of the room's couches and gave her a stern look. "Explain." She ordered.

Raquel gulped, "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"How about you start with how you and Robin ended up having a kid together out of wedlock." Dinah suggested.

Raquel winced slightly at the elder woman's tone, "Well first off he uh, goes by Nightwing now." She began, "And you see we dated for a while- like two years ago- but we broke up- mutually, it was a really clean breakup no drama whatsoever- and I started dating a different guy while he kind of did his own thing." She started to explain, her nerves causing her to ramble. "Then like a little over a year ago me and my boyfriend- though now he's my fiance- got into a bit of a fight and I was feeling really crappy and just wanted some comfort and stuff so I called D- er Nightwing since we were still good friends and he's always really supportive of everyone and is a good listener and is used to dealing with a lot of our bullshit so I figured he was my best bet you know?" She continued. She never had to explain this before, no one else actually knew Amistad's father's actual identity. "So after we met up at his place and I yelled and vented and generally acted a bit crazy and desperate some stuff happened and we ended up sleeping together after I kind of pushed for it- that boy has _skills_ like you wouldn't believe and I just wanted to stick it to my boyfriend- and I had kind of forgotten to take the pill for a few days since I had been on a mission the whole week before and it completely slipped my mind that going raw was a really bad idea and Nightwing didn't know I was off it and we weren't going to stop at that point so he could grab a rubber from his room- cus you know he thought I was on the pill and I just didn't care at that point." She raced through her explanation, nerves over taking her. There was no turning back now.

"So after a really fun night I just kind of slipped out while he was still asleep. I know that sounds tacky but neither of us were looking for a relationship and I _was_ still technically dating someone. Anyway the day after that I made up with my boyfriend, we had some make up sex and things seemed to get back on track for me." She finally began to slow down with that last sentence. Good, Dinah was having trouble understanding her. "A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant and not knowing who's it was told my boyfriend, he freaked out but we ended up staying together even if the next few months were kind of touch and go." The girl swallowed harshly, her throat dry from her long explanation. "Neither of us had ever been tested for genetic diseases and obviously we were kind of worried, so about halfway through my term I went to the doctor to get Amistad tested to make sure he would be healthy. That's when I found out he was actually Nightwing's. I panicked. It wasn't supposed to be like that, we had broken up ages ago and it was only a one night fling that we did when I was over emotional and stupid." She started to cry softly.

"I never told either of them. No one other than me and my doctor know the truth and even he doesn't know its actually Nightwing's just that my fiance isn't the father." She was almost sobbing now, "You can't tell anyone Dinah, I can't do this to them." She pleaded.

The blonde woman's eyes softened as she kneeled down in front of the crying girl's form. "Raquel, why can't you tell… Nightwing the truth? Don't you think he deserves to know about his son?"

"You don't understand Dinah, telling him now could ruin everything. I'm getting _married_ soon, to someone else, someone I _love_. Telling him that Amistad isn't his could tear us apart." She tried to explain, "And even if it didn't I can't put more stress on Nightwing's shoulder's, he's already at his limit, giving him anything else to worry about could break him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the Team's leader Dinah, and not only that but he also leads his own group called the Titans, he runs the League a good chunk of the time, he is field commander of a black ops group Batman put together called the Outsiders that I'm not even supposed to know about, he's done missions with Task Force X, he keeps the Outlaws in line as much as he can, he does solo work in his own city that's almost as bad as Gotham, he's got his own girlfriend who I'm almost positive he's planning on proposing to, and who knows what else he does at this point." She told the older woman, "He's taken the weight of the world on his shoulders already, springing this on him…" Raquel shook her head sadly, "I won't- I _can't_ \- do that to him Dinah."

Dinah sighed, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder in an act of support "Raquel trust me, he'd want to know. Keeping something like this a secret will only make it a harder truth to tell later on." She tried to convince the girl, "You _need_ to tell him, you need to tell _both_ of them."

The younger woman brushed the elder's hand off her shoulder standing up with her sleeping son in her arms, her face set, "I told you Dinah. That's not happening. Not now. Not when things are so fragile." With that the young mother left the room and the conversation behind.

The next day the future Team members left after a few brief goodbyes, Dinah and Raquel exchanging a long look before the younger girl was whisked away in a brief flash of light. Only time would tell if the same events that happened to them would occur in this timeline now that the younger teens had met their future selves but Dinah promised herself that if they did, she would be talking to Raquel about Amistad again, and if need be she would tell Dick the truth herself. He deserved to know he wasn't the last of his bloodline anymore, he deserved to know the legacy he had brought into the world.

* * *

 **Yeah the pacing isn't too great and the dialogue isn't my best work but I wrote this over like two days and wanted to get it posted. Hopefully it isn't too terrible. Also I really hope I didn't make anyone in this seem stupid or anything, I don't exactly have a lot of experience with the subject matter. Please don't be pissed at me!**

 **Anyway be sure to leave a REVIEW**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


End file.
